Their Christmas Miracle
by csijagfan01
Summary: Takes place 2 years after the events in the 4% solution. Summery sucks and I’m sorry. But this popped into my head after watching this episode.


**A/N : This is just something that came to me after watching the 4% Solution...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own JAG or Harm and Mac. Just own my dvd sets. And other JAG memorabilia.**

** Mac's Hospital Room**

They say good things happen to those who wait. Well Harmon Rabb pondered those thoughts as he sat in the chair and watched her sleeping. A million and one thoughts running through his head.

He begin to think back to a night like this 2 years ago. When he sat at her bedside after she wrapped her car around a tree. Never in his life had he been more scared than when he got that phone call.

He knew he broke the sound barrier trying to race to the hospital to get her. The only thing his mind kept telling him was 'please don't let her die.' He couldn't let her die without her ever knowing.

When he walked into her room, his heart shattered into a million pieces when he saw her battered and bruised body. She looked so tiny and frail laying in that hospital bed. Not like the strong woman that he loves. Yes that's right the woman that he loves.

He walked over and took a seat in the chair next to her bed. He just watched her. Silently thanking God that he spared her life and he didn't take her away from him like he had his father decades before on another cold Christmas Eve.

Now once again he found himself sitting and waiting for her to wake up. He shifted in his seat trying to get comfortable. "You know you could have taken a walk."

Harm looked over at the bed when he heard her voice. "And miss you waking up, never."

Mac struggled to try and sit upright. Harm jumped up and went to help her. She put her hands on his chest. "I've got this." She grimaced the more she moved. "Okay maybe not. My side hurts more than I thought it would."

"Well babe, they told you it would."

"I know but I didn't want to risk anything going wrong."

Knock knock, both looked over at the door when it opened up and the nurse walked in pushing a small portable crib. "Someone here misses her mommy. Have you two decided on her name yet?"

"We're still negotiating. Right Captain?"

"I was willing to deal, it's the prosecution that will not budge."

The nurse just gave both of them a look. "Well when you two settle on a name, please let me know. In the meantime enjoy this beautiful little Christmas miracle."

Harm walked over to the crib and picked up his daughter. "Miracle is right. Cause that's what you are. You're mommy's 4% Miracle."

Mac shifted more on the bed, so Harm and their baby daughter could sit down. He placed her in Mac's arms.

"Can you help me lower my gown?"

Harm reached around and lowered her gown so she could feed their daughter. He watched as the baby latched on and started sucking away.

"Harm, I think you are right. I'm willing to accept Rose as her middle name. But I don't want Sarah as the first name."

"Darling, that name means everything to me.Just like you and our angel mean everything to me. 2 years ago I thought I'd lost you, just like I lost my dad on Christmas Eve. I've never been so scared." Harm blinked away the tears.

"Okay you win, Sarah Rose Rabb it is." Mac looked at her daughter whom had now fallen asleep.

"Thank you, I know you have reservations about the name."

Mac placed her fingers on Harm's lips... "I just didn't want her to have the baggage that I feel comes with the name Sarah. But I also understand your attachment to the name. It's your grandmothers name."

"And it's also my wife's name. The woman that I almost lost 2 years go."

Mac looked down at her sleeping daughter. "Harm she's so innocent, she has no idea what she been born into."

"I know sweetheart. But we will be here for her every step of the way."

"I meant what I said, at Mattie's custody hearing."

"About me being the type of man to father your children?"

"Yes, I truly meant that.And I still do. Call it Fate if you want to. But I guess I'm grateful I called out for you that night 2 years ago. Or we might not be here right now."

"I'd like to think that maybe we would have. Maybe we where just getting in each other's way."

"No I was pushing you away,I was scared that you'd leave me if I opened my heart up."

"Sweetheart I'd never leave you on my own."

"I know that now, you know you still have time to make it to the wall."

"I don't need to go there this year. Everyone I love is right here."

Harm laid down next to Mac taking her and their daughter in his arms. "Merry Christmas my two loves."


End file.
